Princess Rosella
Princess Rosella, also known as Ro, is the main protagonist of Barbie as The Island Princess. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan, and her singing is by Melissa Lyons.Contents show Official Description"Rosella is a 16-year-old girl who can talk to animals! She's adventurous, kind and brave. When Prince Antonio invites Rosella to visit his kingdom, her animal friends come too!StoryRosella was shipwrecked when she was just 6 years old. She grew up in a far away island on the South Seas for 10 years, and she was raised by her animal friends: Sagi, the wise, red panda; Azul, the proud peacock; and Tika a baby elephant. Rosella loses her memory and forgets her name, so, because she finds a broken nameplate on the island that says "Ro", that is what she thinks her name is.One day, a prince named Antonio comes to the island to explore. When Antonio is attacked by crocodiles, Rosella saves him. Rosella and Antonio quickly form a strong bond, and Antonio asks her if she would like to return with him to his kingdom. Never afraid of adventure, Rosella agrees in hope of finding her birth family. During the boat ride, Rosella and Antonio fall in love, but Rosella doesn't understand how she feels. When Rosella and Antonio arrive at Apollonia, Rosella meets Antonio's three sisters: Princess Gina, Princess Rita, and Princess Sofia. She also meets his parents, King Peter and Queen Danielle. Rosella and Antonio find out that Antonio is betrothed to Princess Luciana. Luciana, who is a sweet, kind, artistic, and polite girl, realizes quickly that Antonio and Rosella are already in love. She tries to tell her mother, Queen Ariana. Ariana doesn't agree that people should marry for love, and should marry for power instead. The next day, Rosella tries to please Antonio's parents, but it all ends in disaster because of Ariana. In an attempt to cheer Rosella up, her animal family and Danielle's monkey, Tallulah, suggest Rosella goes to the ball. Rosella agrees and soon finds herself at the ball in a beautiful blue ball gown. Antonio asks her to dance, she tries to make an excuse at first, but then, happily accepts. While dancing, Antonio asks Rosella to stay with him. Rosella refuses saying that he and Luciana belong together. When Antonio tries to stop her, she pleads for him to not make it harder for her. After the ball, Rosella goes to Sagi for comfort. Sagi tells her that he saw a carriage with a flag that looked like the one that was washed up onto the island with her. When she found out that the owners of the carriage never had a daughter, she leaves disappointed. While she isn't in the greenhouse, Antonio leaves her a note asking her to sail away with him, after learning his wedding date to Luciana has been moved forward, but Tika hides it. When the sleeping herb spreads because of Ariana, Rosella is blamed and thrown in the dungeon. When Antonio learns this, he is furious and begs for her release, knowing she didn't do anything. Rosella gets released, but Antonio takes back his throne and duties of marrying Luciana back to do it. While on the boat, she and her animal family get thrown overboard. Tika nearly drowns, but Rosella calls the dolphins. They get back to Apollonia and start the tonic, but they get caught. Rosella gives the tonic to Sagi and tells him to cure Tallulah. A guard captures Rosella. Tika takes Antonio to Rosella, and Antonio stops the guard. Everyone else soon showed up, and Antonio reminds his father about the deal they made. Rosella soon tells everyone about Ariana's plan. Ariana tries to deny it, but Luciana finally confirms Rosella's story. Ariana tries to make a run for it but is stopped by Rosella. After all the excitement, Antonio finally asks Rosella to marry him, and she happily agrees. Antonio then hugs Rosella, and Peter welcomes her into the family. Rosella tells everyone that her real name is Rosella and Marissa steps forward, saying that she had a daughter named Rosella. Rosella starts to sang a lullaby. After finding out that Rosella was her long lost daughter, Marissa and Princess Rosella hug. Soon the wedding of Rosella and Antonio takes place and the happy couple is seen sailing into the sunset for their honeymoon on Rosella's Island finally having all their questions and dreams answered. PersonalityRosella is a brave, loving, determined and adventurous girl. She loves to sing, whether her friends want to sing with her or when she sings a lullaby to Tika that her mother taught her. But sometimes, she sings alone anywhere in the island, like a big mountain (Seen when she and her mother sings "Right Here In My Arms: Reunion"). She's also confused with civilization, making her a bit unconfident. By the end of the movie, Rosella has changed into a more responsible, and mature young woman, but keeps her taste of adventure.Rosella is intelligent, knowing English while being on the island, calling the dolphins for help when she was dumped in the water, and keeping calm. She is also shown to be smart when she didn't get caught by the guards while entering the greenhouse, and also is skilled enough in tree-climbing that she taught Tallulah the monkey how to climb trees again. She is also shown to be a bit self-sacrificing, going back to the kingdom risking being thrown in the dungeon for the rest of her life or maybe even worst. She is also very loyal and a big animal lover. It can be presumed that she is a good teacher. She seems to be athletic too, being able to throw a branch right into a carriage's wheel. She is very sweet and friendly. She is also the first to realize Ariana's plan, along with Sagi - another scene in which she is shown to be smart. She is more friendly than polite as long as the people around her don't mind. She's very selfless. However while she's street-smart, she does not have much knowledge on romance or love. Not being able to notice Antonio's in love with her when others can plainly see it, and Antonio tells her. Though this may be due to her being rather unconfident at the time Physical Appearance Wedding dress. 4 of 4Add photoRosella has long, light blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a pale complexion. She wears pink eye shadow and pink lipstick, and she is sixteen years old.Island outfitOn her island, Rosella wore a white piece of fabric that was wrapped around her and knotted above her right hip. It looks like a strapless, knee-length dress. She also had a pink flower on her right wrist and right ankle, attached with a green vine. Her hair was styled into a waist-length braid, tied with white fabric as a hair band. She wore a pink flower on the right side of her hair, and she was barefoot for most of her stay on the island because her shoes stopped fitting her.Tea Party DressRosella wears a pink dress for the tea party. It is magenta with light pink and a small blue bow. She wears pink flats with a pink flower on her hair. The middle of her skirt has tiny roses embroidered on it.Ball GownRosella's new gown was designed by her animal friends. Her dress is ocean blue with sparkles added by Tika. The bodice has pink wavy cuts and her sleeves are long with mesh at the ends. Her skirt has a pink, transparent wrap, with designs painted by Sagi. Azul kindly gave some of his feathers to form pink peacock feathers attached on the back of the dress. She also holds a bouquet of roses. Rosella wears a necklace and pink flat shoes. Her hair was tied into a bun (The bun was also used by Princess Fallon in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses).Wedding GownHer wedding gown is white and gold. The sleeves is puffed and there was gold middle parting in the top. The skirt also have a middle parting on it, too. Her hair is borrowed from Princess Anneliese in Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper and the crown was also borrowed from Genevieve in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. She has a string of pearls attached to the top of the dresses.RelationshipsTikaTika is one of Rosella's best friends. Tika is very loyal to Rosella, and Rosella is loyal to Tika. Tika likes having Rosella's attention, and gets frightened and jealous that Rosella will forget her if she marries Antonio. Rosella is very forgiving and understanding to Tika, even after Tika hides a romantic note from Antonio.SagiSagi is a very good friend to Rosella. He gives her advice when she's in doubt. She seems to go to him when she has a problem. Sagi seems to look at Rosella as his adopted daughter, which Rosella is in a way, since he and Azul raised her. Sagi is very proud of Rosella and he once comments that she's a princess in his eyes. It was Sagi's idea for Rosella to go to the ball. Sagi helps Rosella in every way he can. Sagi is also very understanding and always listens to Rosella's opinions.AzulUnlike Sagi, Azul and Rosella are more like siblings. They seem to disagree at times but are actually very supportive when the other is in doubt. Rosella cares deeply for Azul's well-being, and Azul (though he seems self-centred) cares a lot about Rosella. Azul is willing to give away some feathers for Rosella's dress, proving that he cares a lot about her.TallulahEver since they met, Tallulah and Rosella had been friends. Tallulah is very supportive of Rosella and helps cheer her up. Rosella helps Tallulah learn how to climb again, after learning she'd forgotten how to. Rosella also is very kind and friendly to Tallulah and is also supportive.Prince AntonioRosella and Antonio have been in love ever since they've met on Rosella's island. Antonio was the first to realize his feelings for Rosella, and his goal throughout most of the movie was to marry Rosella or make sure that Rosella was happy. Antonio has shown many times that he deeply cares for Rosella. Rosella also cares a lot about Antonio and was upset temporarily about Antonio being betrothed to Luciana, even though she hides it.Antonio also loves Rosella to the point that he is willing to let her go and live his life with someone he doesn't love, if it meant Rosella were to be free and be happier without him. Antonio trusts Rosella and defends her in front of his father. Antonio is not afraid to admit his love for Rosella. Rosella wants what's best for Antonio. Rosella obviously cares more about Antonio's 'happiness' than her own. Rosella doesn't want Antonio to make a mistake that she thinks he'll regret one day. Princess LucianaRosella and Luciana are good friends. They are both supportive for each other and are kind to each other. Unlike most, these two are not against each other. Instead, these girls care for each other and don't want to ruin the other's future. When Luciana heard what her mother say a mean thing to Rosella, she stood up for her. When Ariana tripped the royal butler to pour tea on Rosella, she helped her clean the tea off her dress. At the ending of the movie, she wanted Rosella to marry Antonio because the two were made for each other. Both girls care a lot about the other's feelings. Category:Lists of fictional characters